The present invention relates to the field of data storage and retrieval. More particularly, it relates to improvements in apparatus for loading data storage disks (e.g. optical, magnetic and magneto-optic disks) into an automated disk library of the type adapted to store and utilize a relatively large number of disks.
Automated disk libraries, sometimes known as "juke-boxes", are known in the art for storing and utilizing a large number of data storage disks. Examples of such libraries are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,790; 4,504,936; 4,608,679; and 4,614,474 and 4,608,679. In such libraries, each data storage disk is housed in a protective cartridge or carrier which surrounds the disk and facilitates disk-handling. The disk carriers are supported by one or more storage racks or the like which serve to arrange the carriers in closely spaced parallel planes, either side-by-side in vertical planes, or one above the other in horizontal planes. Such systems comprise one or more disk drives for playing and/or recording information on a disk, and a disk carrier transport mechanism for transporting selected carriers (and the disks associated therewith) between their respective storage locations and the disk drive units. The disk carriers are commonly provided with a pair of spaced notches or gripping slots on or near one edge so that the carriers can be readily gripped and removed from their assigned storage positions or from their standby positions within a disk drive. In some systems, the disk carrier transport mechanism includes means for selectively rotating or flipping the disk carrier 180.degree. so that either side of the data storage disk can be presented to the disk drive for recording and/or playback.
In the commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 019,903, filed Feb. 27, 1987 in the names of Howard C. Deck et al., there is disclosed an automated disk library of the type described above. In such library, the disk carriers are stored in spaced, horizontal planes, one above the other. To facilitate movement of the disk carriers in the plane of the disk carriers (e.g. to move such carriers into and out of their assigned storage slots), racks of teeth are provided along a pair of opposing, parallel edges of the carrier. Such teeth are adapted to be engaged by a pair of toothed conveyor belts forming part of the disk transport system. Movement of the conveyor belts while engaged with the carrier teeth effects movement of the carrier in the horizontal plane.
For space considerations among other reasons, it is desirable that the horizontal movement of the disk carriers in the above-mentioned library be in a direction parallel to the front of the cabinet used to house the library. By such movement, the depth of the cabinet need not be substantially greater than the width of the disk carriers. Since the disk carrier in the above library can only be advanced in a direction parallel to those edges of the carrier bearing the transport teeth, the carriers must be arranged in their respective storage slots so that their respective toothed edges are parallel to the front of the library cabinet. While such an arrangement of disk carriers can be readily achieved by merely opening the cabinet and manually inserting the carriers in the storage rack in the desired orientation, such an approach would sacrifice the "clean room" integrity of the cabinet which, at least in optical recording libraries, is crucial. Also complicating the disk loading process is that each disk carrier (and its associated disk) is commonly housed by a protective, box-like container, sometimes known as a "caddy", which serves to keep the recording surfaces free of dust and debris whenever the disk is outside the confines of the library.